1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to an operation method enabling high speed reading and writing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an NAND-type (Not AND type) flash memory, such as a flash memory disclosed in below, is known to include a memory array containing NAND strings that connects a plurality of memory cell in series, and a page buffer connected to bit lines in the memory array, wherein the page buffer maintains data transmitted from a selected page of the memory array or maintains data used to programming the selected page. This type of page buffer includes a data register and a cache register, so as to achieve high speed reading and programming (reference patent 1).